


Pazza idea

by cutthroatpixie



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, Fundraisers, Gen, M/M, Theme: Fame, Theme: Gold, Yuuri Week 2017, for dogs!, is a bit of both really, who wouldn't want to raise money for dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: Viktor brings everyone to a dog shelter fundraiser and it ends up being a little more than any of them expected (though nobody, save Yuri Plisetsky, is at all disappointed)





	Pazza idea

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks kixboxer for the idea and sorry this is such a rushed shitty mess lolol

“Welcome to the Pawesome Pooch Charity Fundraiser! Can I get your names?”

Before Yuuri can answer the woman who is smiling from ear to ear and holding up a clipboard, a second woman nudges her out of the way. “Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov, correct?”

“That’s us.”

The woman nods and slips back behind the registration desk, pulling out two large bags. “We’ve got some t-shirts from the shelter for you, and some yummy samples for your dog.”

The woman (Romy, according to her name tag) goes through everything in the bags, then gives them programs and recites all the information in those, before finally offering to show them to their table. “You said three more would be joining you at the table?”

Yuuri nods. “Viktor should have put their names down too when he bought the table.”

“I’m sure we’ll be able to help them find you when they get here.”

Romy is wearing a gold necklace with a small, skate-shaped pendant at the end. Yuuri is quite sure she’ll be able to figure out where Phichit, Chris, and Yuri belong whenever they manage to show up.

The table is near the front of the room, to the left of the stage, right next to the bar. Viktor seems delighted by this.

Yuuri is also a little delighted by this, if he’s quite honest.

“Can I get you two anything to drink? We’ll be getting everyone checked in for another 30 minutes, but the bar is open now and we’ve also got some hors d'oeuvres at the table near the back.”

Viktor nods and Yuuri opens his mouth to order them some wine, but Romy is off before he gets the chance.

The drinks she comes back with are delicious, so he can’t really complain.

Yuri arrives 15 minutes later, by himself, mumbling about “being abandoned to the Canadian wolves”. He skips the check-in table, but Romy appears again seconds later to set another goodie bag in front of where he has flopped into the chair right next to Yuuri.

“Welcome!” she says, almost too cheerfully. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“I need for these two to stop leaving me with J.J. so they can go make out.”  
Yuuri flushes but he knows even if that wasn’t at all true, there’s no point denying it. “He’s letting you stay with him for free.”

“So?”

“And you didn’t seem to mind staying there last night when Isabella made you dinner.”

“Still not seeing a point.”

“The point is stop being a whiny brat, yeah?” Phichit chimes in, startling Yuri nearly enough to knock him out of his chair. “Hey guys!”

“Hi Phichit, glad you made it!”

“Of course we made it! Viktor paid out the ass for a private table, we’re totally taking advantage.”

A hand was patting Yuuri on the shoulder before ever so slowly drifted back toward his neck and Yuuri immediately knew the rest of their party had arrived. “I heard,” Chris starts, a mischievous tone to his voice. “That there will be some excellent prizes up for bid later on.”

“It’s a fundraiser? That’s kind of the point.”

“Mm, yes. But these rumoured prizes aren’t your typical ones.”

“Please grab another drink and take your seats, everyone! Dinner will be starting in just a few moments.”

In the hustle to get everyone seated with a drink (and in the hustle to make sure Yuri was not sneaking certain drinks he wasn’t supposed to be), Yuuri completely forgets to ask Chris what these “rumoured prizes” are.

\---

He finds out soon enough.

After the plates are cleared and drink refills have been passed all around, Romy gets up on stage, a gold-papered box in her hands. 

“It’s time for everyone’s favourite part of our annual fundraiser! Do we have any volunteers to show any newcomers what we’re talking about?”

A smattering of hands shoot up all around the room, men and women yelling that their companions want to participate, some yelling for themselves to be chosen amongst the pack. 

One of the other shelter workers selects a giggling woman and leads her by the arm up to the stage. Romy opens the golden box and takes out a piece of long, flowing fabric, the hue almost identical to the box it was previously housed in. 

“While our volunteer gets a moment to change, allow me to explain.”

“These are the excellent prizes I was talking about.”

“The weird gold togas?”

Chris shakes his head. “No no no, you’ll see.”

“Our first ‘item’ up for auction tonight will be a date with the lovely Harper! She’s been coming to this event for years and is always happy to grab a coffee or bring her dog for a puppy date with yours!” Harper comes back out on stage as Romy finished the brief introduction, the golden toga wrapped firmly around her. “And in case anyone is wondering about the odd choice of attire, that was all her idea.”

“I think it makes it more fun.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit whispers, drawing Yuuri’s attention away from Romy, who has now started calling out numbers for bidding. “I have the best idea.”

Yuuri is not completely drunk and neither is Phichit, but they’ve both had a few drinks by this point, so Yuuri knows that whatever Phichit’s idea is, it’s going to be 1. not a good idea at all and 2. something Yuuri is totally going to go along with.

“What is it?” Yuuri asks.

Phichit doesn’t answer. Somebody wins a date with Harper for $75, Romy pulls another toga out of her box, and Phichit immediately grabs Yuuri’s arm and starts waving it around through the air.

“Nobody wants to buy a date with Yuuri, put his arm down.” Yuri tries to tug Yuuri’s arm back down, though he clearly underestimates Phichit’s strength and drive when it comes to enabling Yuuri to do embarrassing things.

“It’ll be fun!” Viktor says. “Anyone would be happy to buy a date with my Yuuri.”

“That is an understatement,” Chris responds. “He’ll get way more than $75.”  
“You are all terrible and I don’t know how I ended up with you as my adult supervision for this trip.”

The shelter workers, of course, select Yuuri as the next to go up on stage.

Romy whistles. “How appropriate. For those of you who don’t know, Yuuri just won gold at the World Figure Skating Championship.” She hands him the second toga of the evening. “So you’re pretty used to wearing gold things, right?”

“Not as used to it as Viktor.”

Everyone laughs, even those who Yuuri assumes have no idea who he or Viktor are. 

“Well you’re the one up here with the gold tonight! Go get changed and we’ll see who is lucky enough to win a date with you tonight.”

Yuuri changes into the toga with a bit of difficulty and the second he’s back out on stage, the crowd goes wild. 

“Yuuri and his fiance own an adorable poodle named Makkachin, so be sure to ask to see pictures if you’re the lucky one who gets to take him out! Who wants to start at $10?”

Hands start flying up all over the room, $10, $15, $20, a jump to $50 from a woman near the back of the room, $65 from Harper, who is still wearing her own golden toga, $100 from Phichit, $150 from Chris… $200 from Phichit again, $250 from Chris, $300 from Viktor (who has already donated quite a bit to this fundraiser but Yuuri certainly wasn’t going to dissuade him from giving more to such an adorable, worthy cause).

The bids from people who are not seated at the same table as Yuuri steadily drop off, until one person at the table next to them shouts out, “$3000!” and is immediately beaten by Chris with, “$3100!”

“I’ll give you $4000 if everyone will shut the fuck up.”

“Is anyone going to top that? $4100, anybody?”

Yuri’s face fills with horror as nobody rushes in to outbid him. “I wasn’t being serious! Don’t stop now. You couldn’t even pay me $4000 to hang out with any of you.”

“You’re hanging out with us right now,” Chris reminds him.

“Going once, going twice!”

“Oh my god.”

“Sold!”

“Fuck all of you.”

“We’d rather not,” Phichit says with a laugh. “Is that a record or something? $4000 for one date?”

“It is, actually!” Romy responds. “Thank you to everyone who bid, that was certainly exciting! Thanks so much for participating, Yuuri.”

Yuuri stumbles down off the stage, out of laughter more than drink. 

The night ends a few hours and many drinks and prizes later, an overwhelming success for the dog shelter.

“If you want a table again next year,” Romy says, shaking hands with all of them. “You just let me know! We’ll make sure to save one for you all.”

“We want a table every year,” Yuuri responds. 

“He’s right, we do!” Viktor agrees.

“I am never letting you assholes talk me into anything ever again,” Yuri chimes in.

Viktor, Phichit, Chris, and himself end up pooling together the money to pay for the “date” that Yuri won, but the look on his face when he receives his “prize slip” is one none of them are forgetting anytime soon.


End file.
